


Anti-kink: Spanking

by ash_carpenter



Series: Anti-kink [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next instalment in my anti-kink series (archived <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ash_carpenter&keyword=Anti-kink&filter=all">here</a> on LJ).</p>
<p>Dean's got a new kink he wants to try. But he can't come right out and admit it, right? The only answer is to sneak it onto the table and convince Sam that it was his idea. </p>
<p>Because, like all Dean's plans, that will work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-kink: Spanking

** Spanking **

 

As he was idly pretending to research one day – some restless spirit in a nuthouse or something – Dean was reminded of Wendy, the girl who’d kissed him in the psych ward when they’d been chasing after that crazy-making wraith. She’d slapped his ass, and it had been…not unpleasant.

(Of course, then she’d ditched him for Sam, as if they needed any more proof that she was a few cards short of a full deck, but that was beside the point.)

It wasn’t that no girls had ever given him a playful smack before, but that had been the extent of it. After all, why would some tiny little girl spank him? That would just be silly. But, see, Sam was big. And strong. And he had these massive, hard hands…

“Dude!”

“What?”

“Are you watching porn again?”

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“Uh, ‘cause you’ve got a dirty smirk on your face and a hard-on?”

“What?! No I haven’t!” Dean looked down at himself. “Okay, so maybe I have. But I wasn’t watching porn.”

“So, what? You were getting off on the autopsy reports…?”

Dean scowled at him, choosing to ignore him and return to his reading. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Sam that he wanted to be spanked – not that he did want to, not really; he was just…curious, was all – because he couldn’t give his pain in the ass little brother that kind of power or ammunition. It went against all the rules of brotherhood. And they’d established more than once that ‘brother rules’ topped ‘lover rules’ any day of the week, which was probably Dean’s favourite thing about incest.

Not that there were so many amazing things about incest that he had to make a prioritised list or anything, but still. It did mean that he could still be an irritating, pushy, controlling big brother, which was _awesome_.

So he totally couldn’t let Sam spank him. He glared at the screen in front of him, trying to figure out how he’d cock-blocked himself before he even got started.

Inspiration hit him in a blinding flash and he grinned, hiding the nefarious gleam in his eye behind the laptop. Just because he couldn’t let Sam spank him, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t spank Sam…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam jerked upright, an expression of shock on his face, mouth in a wide ‘o’. He looked wildly around the Laundromat and then his eyes flew to Dean as he rubbed one hand over his backside.

“Dude, what the fuck?!”

“What?” asked Dean, all wide-eyed innocence.

“What do you mean, what? You just slapped my ass!”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that,” hissed Sam, face burning. He was sure that the old lady over by the dryers had seen the inexplicable incident.

“Just a friendly tap, Sammy. What, was it too painful for your tender little butt?”

Sam stared at his brother, confusion lining his face. “No, just…What?”

“What?”

“No, really. What?”

“You’re not making any sense, Sam.”

Sam frowned and then shook his head, deciding to chalk this one up to Dean’s weirdness and studiously ignoring him. He edged sideways and dipped down to retrieve the rest of his clothes from his duffle, rather than bending over. If Dean was going to be randomly, peculiarly abusive, then Sam wasn’t taking any chances.

Dean smiled to himself at Sam’s defensive manoeuvre. Okay, so he’d introduced the topic, which was phase one of his plan. True, Sam hadn’t reacted overly enthusiastically, but that was probably only because he wasn’t yet associating the spanking with getting laid. Dean was hoping to subtly phase that in; with any luck, Sam would end up thinking that it was his own idea to get spanked!

Oh yeah, Dean had mad planning skills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, do you wanna watch this porno I picked up from the store?” asked Dean casually, as if dirty movies were a perfectly normal impulse buy.

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at the DVD case that Dean was waving at him. “Naughty Schoolgirls 4: Amy Gets a Spanking?”

“Oh, is that what it is? Hadn’t noticed.”

Sam shook his head incredulously, disbelief plastered all over his face. “Dude, seriously. What the hell is going on? What’s with the sudden interest in butt paddling? Does it turn you on?”

Okay, so Dean’s “phasing in” might not have been quite as subtle as he’d imagined.

“What?! No! Well...I think the question is, does it turn _you_ on?”

Wondering how on earth _that_ was the question, winging its way out of left-field, Sam shook his head. “No, Dean. The idea of getting my ass tanned really doesn’t do it for me.”

“Oh.” Dean looked rather deflated, disappointed and vaguely annoyed, like that time that Sam had ruined his ‘master plan’ by finding his whoopee cushion and sticking a pin in it before he’d had chance to use it.

Right, so it was obvious that Dean wanted to try spanking as a kink; he was being his ridiculous, obtuse self about bringing it up, which was the same way he acted every time he thought of something dirty for them to attempt (and probably fuck up). However, while he usually hawed and hemmed and skirted around the issue, he didn’t usually try to convince Sam that it was Sam’s own kink. The asshole had to be up to something.

“Why do you want me to want you to spank me?” he asked suspiciously.

Dean sighed with exasperation, although Sam didn’t miss the tinge of pink on his cheeks. “I don’t know, I just thought it might be fun. Look, if you don’t want to do it, then fine! We’ll just forget it.” He scowled, adding in a petulant mutter, “Even though I’ve tried every stupid thing _you_ wanted to do…”

Sam bit his lip, irritated to find that the guilt trip was working a little. It was stupid how easily Dean pushed his buttons. “Dean…Listen, if you want to try something, then I will. I’m just…I don’t know. I’m finding it hard to understand what’s fun about it.”

Sure, he got why someone might enjoy _giving_ a spanking, what with all the control and dominance and being able to leave a mark, but receiving? It just wasn’t really his thing.

“Plus,” he continued, “I just can’t see you spanking me as sexual.”

“Why not?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you actually _have_ spanked me? For real. Like when I scratched the paintwork on the Impala with my bike when I was twelve? Not exactly a sexy memory.” (And it had totally been Dean’s own fault anyway, since he was the one who’d “found” Sam’s bike in the first place. Lying on the sidewalk outside of someone else’s house.)

Dean hadn’t thought of that. He supposed it would be like trying to see a sexual element to his dad spanking him, which was just…Oh God, that was just wrong. Ew! Brain bleach! But that was different, because that would be incest…Oh wait. Fuck!

“Dean, are you okay?” asked Sam in alarm. Dean looked like he’d just sucked on an acid-coated lemon.

“Yeah, just…Grossed myself out,” replied Dean, flapping a hand so that Sam wouldn’t ask for any further explanation.

“Seriously, if you want me to do it, then I will. Just trying to understand, dude.”

“Okay, well…I just thought you might find it hot, you know? You’d be all exposed to me, and vulnerable, and you’d be forced to surrender control, and there’d be a little pain involved…” His eyes went slightly glassy as he imagined it, the feel of a big hand smacking down on the tender flesh, the sting and mild humiliation…He came back to himself to see Sam staring at him with wide eyes and a sliding look of imminent revelation.

“Oh God…” breathed Sam, a triumphant smile starting to steal across his features. “You don’t want to spank me at all. You want _me_ to spank _you_ …!”

“What? No, I don’t! Don’t be ridiculous,” scoffed Dean with an entirely unconvincing chuckle, eyes sliding away evasively.

“You do!” crowed Sam, looking pretty much like it was the best thing that had ever happened. “You want me to turn you over my knee and spank your ass a nice cherry red…”

Dean tried to muster up the anger and indignation he needed to shut his brother up, but unfortunately Sam’s words went straight to his dick and instead he let out a humiliating strangled sound, face heating up.

After a split-second of pleased amazement (as if he’d half expected a punch in the face), Sam’s expression turned predatory.

“That’s it, huh?” he purred, advancing on Dean, who retreated until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell heavily onto it with a very feminine squeak. Sam followed him down, pushing him flat and looming over him, keeping him in place. “You need me to hold you down, across my lap, and smack that sexy butt of yours until you promise to be good and do whatever I tell you?”

The words washed intimately over Dean’s own lips, Sam was so close, and he moaned, body arching up and chasing the sensation of being at his brother’s mercy. He didn’t really like acting like a wanton little bitch, but his dick apparently had other ideas, because it was rock-hard in his pants, very enthused by the picture Sam was painting.

Sam was delighted at his brother’s response. Who knew that spanking could be so sexy? It seemed like Dean had finally had a good idea – well, it had to happen sometime, right? – because Sam suddenly found himself extremely turned on by the idea of slapping his big hand down on Dean’s lily-white ass and turning it a pretty pink. And from the way that Dean was squirming and trying to thrust his cock against Sam without the slightest hint of subtlety or modesty, it appeared that Dean was going to let him. Awesome.

Sam leaned down even further, ghosting his mouth over Dean’s and settling his thigh between Dean’s legs to give him some friction. “Gonna spank you hard and you’re not gonna be able to get away, no matter how hard you struggle…”

“Fuck,” breathed Dean, lust shivering through his body and a little spurt of pre-come soaking into his underwear. “Do it.”

Almost growling with the surge of arousal, Sam immediately sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, snatching hold of his brother and forcefully dragging him along for the ride. Dean wasn’t easy to manhandle, but Sam managed it, pulling him across his lap and gripping him hard as he squirmed both with excitement and the reflexive need to escape.

Sam made quick work of unfastening Dean’s jeans and shoving them and his underwear down his thighs, almost drooling at the tantalisingly wriggly ass that was exposed to him. He readjusted Dean, partly to get him more secure and partly to get himself more friction and a better angle for rubbing off against his brother.

Although a part of him was mortified by the position he was in, Dean couldn’t help but find it fucking hot. Plus, he was infinitely glad that Sam was spanking him in an unfamiliar position, rather than bent over a flat surface, because the last thing he needed was to start thinking about John again…And, oh great. Perfect. Now he was thinking about his father again anyway. Why the hell couldn’t he stop squicking himself?!

Determinedly wresting his mind back to more pleasant environs – namely Sam’s hand mapping out his ass and Sam’s dick up against his own groin – Dean managed to focus on his roaring lust again. Sam was holding him still with his freakish (sexy) strength, whispering more arousing filth, and suddenly his hand disappeared, winding up for the smack…Dean gasped; this was gonna rock…

Sam slapped his hand down on Dean’s rear, pulling it a little at the last moment, afraid that he would hurt Dean too much and neither of them would enjoy it. There was still a satisfying smacking sound and slight blossom of colour, and Sam thought that he’d really like it if he wasn’t worrying about Dean. “You okay?”

There was silence for a moment and Sam was concerned. “Dean?”

“Jesus Christ, Sam!” fumed Dean. “What was that? Tiny, crazy girls hit harder than you do!”

“Alright, sorry,” snapped Sam, slightly embarrassed. Of course a little love tap wasn’t going to work, and it was ridiculous to be so worried when he regularly tended Dean’s serious wounds. He tried again, a little harder.

“Pussy.”

Gritting his teeth, Sam pulled his hand back and drove it back down with all his strength behind it, the ricochet bouncing up his arm and sending a flash of heat through him as the sound echoed around the room. Yeah, that was more like it.

“OW! Fuck!” cursed Dean, sounding almost comically shocked. “That hurt!”

Smirking to himself, Sam spanked him again, three times in succession. He was surprised when Dean suddenly made a real escape attempt, bucking his body and trying to elbow him in the ribs. Using both hands, he held his struggling brother fast.

“Let me go! It’s painful!” His damned ass felt like it was on fire.

“You told me to hit you harder,” pointed out Sam, exasperated. “Well, what the hell did you expect?”

“Yeah, but I thought it would be sexy! It totally sucks,” snapped Dean, still writhing fruitlessly. Sam thought he should probably find it less arousing than he did.

“Stop being a baby,” said Sam dismissively, bringing his hand down on Dean’s upturned, rosy ass again. He tried to reduce the force of his strike, but the hard ones looked and sounded so _pretty_ …

“Sam!” yelped Dean, flailing around and trying to cover up his butt. “Stop it! I don’t like it!”

“Yeah, but I do,” replied Sam, surprised by how incredibly fucking hot it was. He hadn’t expected to be into it, had only really done it for Dean, but _damn_. Pulling Dean more snugly against his lap, unconsciously rocking his incredibly hard cock up against him, he laid another couple of smacks. The way that Dean tensed and then thrashed around had Sam’s eyes rolling back in his head.

He was so distracted that Dean almost escaped after elbowing him in the stomach, but the fact that his pants were bunched around his thighs was a considerably hindrance and Sam managed to catch him before he got too far. Sam grunted as he spanked his brother again, noticing that the flesh was glowing and hot.

“God, you look so sexy.”

“Sam! Get the fuck offa me. It _hurts_ ,” whined Dean.

“So? Do you know how many times I’ve ended up injured – and even in the _emergency room_ – because of your kinks?” Remembering the way that his poor dick had flared up in reaction to the passion fruit, he scowled and slapped Dean harder.

“HEY! That was _your_ kink, asshat!”

Oh. Good point.

“Yeah, well…You’re the one who wanted this!” Sam ground Dean down against his lap, adding sulkily, “And I really like it.”

“Dude, I’m not even hard anymore!”

Sam abruptly stilled, feeling immediately contrite. He hadn’t realised that things were _that_ serious. Dean hadn’t even lost his erection when the Impala had almost taken a nose-dive into a lake in the middle of ill-advised car sex.

“Oh God, I’m sorry…”

He quickly flipped Dean over, noting that his cock was indeed flaccid and that he was pouting ridiculously, batting his wounded eyes like goddamned Bambi or something. He whinged when his enflamed ass made contact with Sam’s thighs, arching up and making so much fuss that an ill-informed bystander would naturally assume that he had a mortal injury.

“Milking it much?” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Spanking’s sucky,” complained Dean, trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position. “My ass hurts and you’ve still got a boner, you total douche.”

“Yeah, well I can’t help it if you finally picked a good kink and you’re too much of a pussy to go through with it.” Seeing his brother’s glare, he amended, “Uh, I mean, I can’t help it if your ass is so sexy...”

“Save it, dickwad,” growled Dean, pushing away from Sam and attempting to gain his feet. “You were obviously doing it wrong.”

“Me! But I...” Sam took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. Sure, Dean was being a tool, but Sam was currently the only one still aroused, and if he didn’t pander to his stupid brother then he was going to be flying solo. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay? Now why don’t you lay on the bed and I’ll...kiss you better.”

Halting in the act of stomping off, Dean whirled to face Sam and raised an eyebrow. “Kiss me better? As in, kiss my ass better?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied with what he hoped was a sexy little grin.

“You mean rim me? Stick your tongue in my ass?” clarified Dean in unnecessarily vivid detail.

“Dude, I said yes! Jesus, there’s no need to be so...indelicate about it.”

“Indelicate? Fuck you, princess. We need to be clear on this crap, because I’m not forgiving you for anything less than getting tongue-fucked until I shoot my load.”

“Ugh, you’re so crass!” complained Sam. It was kind of hot.

“Well?”

“Okay, yes, fine. Just...get on the bed and shut up about it.” He couldn’t help but notice that Dean’s erection had put in quite an impressive reappearance.

Dean flopped down on the bed, wiggling and spreading his legs wantonly, and Sam was on him in a flash. He was still incredibly horny from spanking Dean, and the sight of his reddened, bruising ass was just too hot. Pulling his cheeks apart as gently as he could to forestall any complaints, Sam immediately nudged his face between them and started lapping enthusiastically at his hole.

“Yeah, Sammy, so fucking good,” groaned Dean, arching ecstatically.

“Mmm,” agreed Sam, talking in between licks as he got Dean all wet and loose. “So hot like this, Dean. Love your spanked ass. Fucking sexy.”

Dean groaned in a mixture of pleasure and aggrieved realisation. He’d clearly opened a massive can of worms by letting his stupid Sasquatch brother beat his ass and he was so totally going to want to do it again. And, if he kept up this mind-blowing rim job, then Dean was probably going to agree to let him while his brain was offline in some dumbass orgasm coma. Sneaky little shit.

God, he was such an idiot. And a pushover, to boot. Still, having Sam’s quick, clever tongue in his ass was probably worth it. And his annoying little brother couldn’t talk while he was eating him out, so...silver lining there.

As he started grinding down against the covers, pushing his fiery ass back against Sam’s face, he decided that he couldn’t really regret the experiment.

At least not until after he’d come.

 

 

THE END


End file.
